1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a volume-flexible body fillable with a fluid including two sheets, preferably welded together along the peripheral edges and preferably made of synthetic material, as well as a connection piece for a line for fluid inlet or outlet, preferably gas, especially air, into or from the body, whereby the connection piece extends into the body from the location of entry parallel to the plane defined by the peripheral edge and possibly extending past the location of entry parallel to the plane defined by the peripheral edge and leading through the edge and/or penetrating one of the sheets and leading into the interior of the body.
2. The Prior Art
In case of contour-adjustable seats, especially vehicle seats or aircraft seats, there are often provided inflatable bodies fillable with air or another gas in the form of a cushion making conformity of the shape of the seat possible. Tireless and comfortable sitting is possible over a lengthy period, for instance in case of motor vehicle seats it allows for tireless, comfortable driving for lengthy periods, and it provides improved bracing while driving into curves with lateral support elements in place. These inflatable bodies have the most varied and sometimes the most “angled” outer contours depending on the type of deployment, attachment or installation into a vehicle seat. For example, cushions having butterfly-shaped outlines are possible as well as longitudinal or substantially round bodies. If large adjustments in height are desired, types of bodies can be used consisting of two or a plurality of elements lying on top of each other and which also can be in fluid connection to one another. For example, such bodies can also be formed by two or a plurality of elements connected at one edge by a common hinge to allow stacking on top of each other during employment as it is exemplary disclosed in DE 203 07 633 U1. A fluid connection can be formed between the individual elements by said hinge or by a segment thereof.
As disclosed in DE 203 07 633 U1 as well as by the single embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,899 A, the supply of fluid of the fillable body occurs often by means of connection pieces positioned near the edge of the outer contour; however, the connection pieces are then positioned at the upper side or the bottom side of the body in the deflated condition and normally they are oriented essentially toward the upper side or the bottom side. At best, the connection pieces projecting from the surface of the body transform into sectional elements by means of angled pieces extending then essentially parallel to the respective surface of the body. Such connection pieces are therefore either on the side facing the user, and thus decreasing the usable surface since they should not be felt by the user, or the connection pieces are on the side facing the carrier whereby they require recesses or special re-routing of the fluid line whereby they are additionally difficult to access. Connection pieces arranged on the usable surface have the additional disadvantage that the connected fluid line must move along with the height adjustments, especially in case of bodies with a capability of large adjustment in height. In addition, this arrangement makes inflating and deflating of the body more difficult, especially if the body is very flat or possibly if the outer contour is shaped very irregular and the opening of the connection piece is covered by the opposed sheet of material.
Connection pieces for a supply line on fillable bodies, which somewhat extend into the body from the location of entry and lying parallel to the plane defined by the peripheral edges, can also be seen in GB 2 255 905 A, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,899 A, as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,353,207 B1. A solution is illustrated in the latter document wherein the connection piece leads into the interior of the body through the welded edge.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to design a body of the aforementioned type in such a manner that inflating and deflating is improved and whereby the usable space is additionally maximized and/or whereby installation can be accomplished in the best possible way.